


anywhere you go, i'll be right behind you (right until the ends of the earth)

by beezran



Series: you take my breath away [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, That's it, lance and keith get tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beezran/pseuds/beezran
Summary: He isn't quite sure how to react as he stares across the grounds, as he stares at Keith.He feels winded as he watches him walk away from his lion, towards him, expression set into one of determination."Lance," Keith says, loud enough for him to hear from where he's walking. Lance stays in place, watching the way that Keith's eyes catch the light. He watches the way that his hair gathers on his shoulders and his bangs hide the upper part of his face.





	anywhere you go, i'll be right behind you (right until the ends of the earth)

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is for a discord exchange and i wrote it for elly (@biadora on tumblr). im sorry this is so late but i hope you like it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

Lance isn't quite sure how to react as he looks over the horizon of the planet they've landed at. 

It's rocky and sandy, and all that he can see of it seems to have been painted in soft hues of yellows and pinks. There's a soft breeze that whips his hair around his head.

The battle against Lotor had been exhausting and it feels like he hasn't gotten any proper rest in decades. So he ends up slumping against Red's paw, feeling the weight of the universe and a war settle onto his shoulders. He looks around, watching as the others analyse their surroundings. He wonders if they feel the same weight. If they'll ever be able to get rid of it. He startles as a certain figure starts moving.

He isn't quite sure how to react as he stares across the grounds, as he stares at Keith.

He feels winded as he watches him walk away from his lion, towards him, expression set into one of determination. 

"Lance," Keith says, loud enough for him to hear from where he's walking. Lance stays in place, watching the way that Keith's eyes catch the light. He watches the way that his hair gathers on his shoulders and his bangs hide the upper part of his face. 

He's beautiful. That's all that Lance can think as his eyes meet Keith's. 

"Lance." He's closer now, and Lance can hear hints of  _ something _ in his voice. Something that makes him ache, something that had once made him toss and turn in bed, unable to sleep. 

Lance tears his eyes from Keith's confident stride for a second to look around at the others. No one seems to notice any of what's going on. 

He turns back to Keith, who is now only a few steps away from him.

"Lance," his voice is softer than any other time Lance had heard it as Keith comes to a stop before him. "Lance." He sounds like he's holding back the words, like he's afraid that it will all come stumbling out if he doesn't hold back. 

And Lance understands. He feels just as breathless and tongue tied as Keith must feel.

Lance looks at him, truly for the first time since Keith left the team. He looks at him and feels a wave crashing within him as his dormant feelings take over and burn through his chest. 

Lance takes a step forward before he has time to think twice and takes Keith's hands into his own. 

"Keith," Lance has so much to say, so much to tell him. And he doesn't feel like words will ever be enough. "Keith," he says again, and stares into his eyes, hoping that all he feels, all he can't say, can at least be seen.

Keith smiles, drawing a smile from Lance in turn. Lance surges forward, wrapping his arms around Keith and bringing him close to his chest. Keith lets out a startled  _ oof _ before wrapping his arms around Lance.

Lance lets out a breath, and along with it comes laughter that had long been bubbling within him. He leans back to be able to hold Keith's face in his hands. 

"I missed you," Lance says, honesty high on his voice. "I missed you more every day you were away."

Keith's face breaks into a soft smile. He raises his hand and tenderly tucks Lance's hair behind his ear. "I missed you, too."

"God, I've never felt as lonely as I have all these months you've been away." He doesn't care how much he gives away with his words. He wraps his arms around Keith's neck again, this time burying his hands into his dark hair, face tucked into Keith's neck. "Welcome home, mullet."


End file.
